Perfect Match
by Nami3
Summary: Tamao has fallen in love with Horo! But how will she feel if she sees him walking witha unknown girl!? *chapter 3 is up!*
1. Default Chapter

!--This file created by AppleWorks HTML Filter 6.0--  
HTML  
HEAD  
META NAME=GENERATOR CONTENT="AppleWorks HTML Filter 6.0"  
META HTTP-EQUIV="Content-Type" CONTENT="text/html;CHARSET=macintosh"  
TITLEPerfect Match/TITLE  
/HEAD  
BODY   
  
PFONT SIZE=4BR  
Title:Perfect MatchBR  
Author:NamiBR  
Disclaimer:Ido not own Shaman King or anything to do with it!BR  
Thanks: Kitsune! For telling me about this site. ^_^ BR  
Summary:This is a HoroxTama fanfic just incase.BR  
Reviews:Please send me them! I must know what you readers think!/FONT BR  
BR  
FONT SIZE=4Chapter 1- Just a Day/FONTBR  
FONT SIZE=4 ( Nami-Wow!My first fanfic!)BR  
(Kitsune-Nya! Fainally!)BR  
(Zeyuna-Another HorxTama?)BR  
(Nami-There the best ones to start out with!)BR  
(Zeyuna-What ever, just get this show on the road will ya?)BR  
BR  
It was just a perfectil normal day at the En. Birds chirping, bees buzzing,BR  
Annas slapping. Yohs twitching....Yep sounds pretty normal to me.BR  
Although nobody seemed to notice the change in Tamao. Nobody BR  
realized that she has been daydreaming, or that she cant sit still anymore,BR  
or the fact that her eyes keep on resting on Horohoro.BR  
Nobody noticed because the house was remained spotless, the food was BR  
as good as ever (and better on days that Horo is over). That is her only BR  
purpose, to maintain the house and keep out of harms way, or Annas BR  
way.BR  
(zeyuna-Same thing.)BR  
BR  
Tamao thought that shed never find another person that she would love.BR  
After her heart realized that yoh will never love her. Once she herd YohBR  
say I love you to Anna, she knew he would never say that to another BR  
soul.BR  
Tamao? Can I have seconds? Yoh said in a sleepy matter.BR  
Tamao suddenly crash landed back to Earth.BR  
I On-no! I was day dreaming again! BR  
/ISo,I /Iback to a perfectly normal day; that was robbed of its normalosity by BR  
a surprise visit from......Horohoro.BR  
BR  
(Nami-Well thats all for the first chapter!)BR  
(Zeyuna-You didnt get very far. -_-)BR  
(Nami-Thats because Im saving it for chapter 2!)BR  
(Kitsune-What do you people think?)BR  
(Tsuya-She wants you to review it.)BR  
(Nami-Hey,so do I !!I )/I/FONT/P  
/BODY  
/HTML  
  



	2. The First Move

Title: Perfect Match  
Author: Nami  
Disclaimer: I donÕt own Shaman King, blah, blah.  
Thanks: To everyone who gave me reviews!  
Reviews: Please send me them!  
Contact: Neomail me at Nami_tao!  
Chapter 2 - The First Move  
  
(Nami- Hmmmm..I wonder how many chapters are there gonna be?)  
(Tsuya- YOUÕRE WRITING THIS! )  
(Kitsune- so how many chapters are there going to be?)  
(Zeyuna- On with the show!)  
(Kitsune- What show?)  
  
Ò Hi everyone! Just thought IÕd stop by!Ó Horohoro yelled.  
Ò Yo,H..Ó Just as Yoh was going to say something he was interrupted by a  
ÒCrash! Thump.Ó As a result of not looking where she was going Tamao   
and the bowl of rice fell to the floor.  
Ò Tamao!? Are you okay?!Ó Horohoro quickly rushed to her side.  
Ò I.. IÕm okay.Ó Tamao realized that her face must look like a tomato, she  
was blushing so hard. Half out of embarrassment, and half because   
Horohoro was helping her up.  
Ò IÕll help you clean that up.Ó Horohoro said kindly.  
Tamao just noticed that the rice she was going to bring back for Yoh was  
scattered all over the floor.  
Ò Oh, no, Horohoro-sama, you donÕt have to. You're our guest.Ó Tamao   
said in a small voice. Horohoro didnÕt want to protest so he went into the   
living room-ish place. Actually Tamao would have loved if Horohoro   
helped her, but she didnÕt think her heart would last along time near him.  
Why I am I like this!? If I keep this up Horohoro-sama might think that I   
donÕt like him!  
When Tamao faintly finished cleaning up she joined everyone else.  
Horohoro was talking to Yoh, although he didnÕt notice that his eyes were  
hot-glued to Tamao. Horohoro realized what he was doing and shook   
his head strongly.  
Ahh! What am I doing!? I can't look at her like this! She's only 11, I'm 13!  
Yoh was looking very puzzled as Horohoro continued to shake his head  
around.  
" Uh... Horohoro, what are you doing? " Yoh asked, not sure if he really  
wanted to know that answer.  
" huh? " Horohoro answered unaware of his movements.  
" Ho... Horohoro-sama..." Tamao's heart was beating so hard she thought  
it might break free and hit the wall. Well at least she didn't look like a   
tomato now; I would say she looks more like a blueberry.  
"..... Would you like something to eat ? "Tamao finished her sentence   
where she left off. Oh dear, the tomato color has came back with   
vengeance.  
" No thanks, I just ate, but maybe next time. Horohoro said cheerfully.  
Tamao started to remember why she likes Horohoro so much. When she   
heard Yoh tell Anna that he loved her, she cried so much. She was happy   
for Anna , but she couldn't help feel as if an elephant (Nami- Or a sumo   
champion J/K) sat on her. It was Horohoro that helped her get threw   
these times.It was Horohoro that made her smile, although she didn't   
know that Horohoro would become her next crush.  
Tamao sighed and started to clear everything off the table. Anna turned  
on the TV like always, and Yoh went outside to run.   
" Horohoro, why don't you go help Tamao. " Anna suggested.  
Nobody with half a brain would say no to Anna, so of course Horohoro  
went off into the kitchen.  
Tamao saw Horohoro and her heart started to drum so loud and fast she   
thought he might be able to hear it.   
" Tamao, do you need any help? " Horohoro asked politely.  
" Oh, no, it's okay.... but thank you anyway. " She turned around just incase  
her face burn might burn off. She finally gathered up all the strength she  
had, and started to say. " Horohoro-sama, I....I..... think I'm in love with  
you."  
(Nami- Sorry about chapter one, Hopefully that won't happen again. But if  
it dose please forgive me, I don't get along well with computers.) 


	3. No such thing as a happy middle

Title: Perfect Match  
Author: Nami  
Disclaimer: I donÕt own SK, okay!?  
Thanks: To all the readers! ^_^  
Summary: This is a HoroxTama fanfic.  
Reviews: Please! I beg you!  
Contact: Neomail me at Nami_tao  
  
Chapter 3 -No Such Thing as a Happy Middle-  
(Nami: Yata! Chapter 3! * jumps around *)  
(Kitsune: DonÕt worry about her, she had some coffee.)  
(Zeyuna: Ooo, stay away from her now.)  
(Tsuya: Coffee!? Where!? Where!?)  
  
Just as Tamao opened her mouth, Yoh came bursting into the kitchen....  
ÒWater! Water!Ó Yoh chanted as he threw himself into the sink. He didnÕt  
even bother to get a glass, but just drank as though it were a drinking-  
fountain.  
Tamao, her mouth half open, and Horo just stood there watching Yoh   
drink for Japan.  
HeÕs going to pop. Horo thought to himself. Tamao basically looked like a   
rock. ( Like in the anime)   
When Yoh finished draining the worlds water supply, he looked up to see  
two rocks that greatly resembled Horohoro and Tamao.   
Ò Yo.Ó he said as he ripped his mouth. Then Anna came in, glaring at Yoh.  
ÒYoh ... What are you doing? You still have to do: push-ups, pull-ups,   
sit-ups, jumping-jacks, one hand push-ups, and one finger push-ups a  
1080 times each. NOW!Ó Yoh dragged his feet along, and out the kitchen.  
ÒAnd I want you done before lunch!Ó Anna added, as she too walked out   
of the kitchen.  
Meanwhile the two stone figures still stood speechless.  
  
(Tsuya: Stones donÕt speak in the first place!)  
  
Yoh went outside, and stared up into the cloudless sky; soon getting hit   
over the head by a mysterious remote control.   
  
Horohoro checked his watch and panicked. ÒDaahhh! Look at the time!  
I have to start to go back to the hotel! Bye Tamao! See ya later!Ó and   
with that Horohoro ran out of the house with lighting speed.   
ÒHah ........ Maybe next time ....... Ò Tamao said to herself.  
  
Pillica was waiting at the hotel for Horohoro, writing in her training   
schedral notebook for her brother.  
ÒLetÕs see now, 50 pound weights while running 100 laps around the   
neighborhood ......... when thatÕs over: push-ups, pull-ups, sit-ups, jumping-  
jacks, 1 hand push-ups, and 1 finger push-ups 1085 times each!Ó Pillica  
said as she wrote in her notebook. Poor Horo, he doesn't know what   
torture lies ahead.  
Ò WhereÕs oni chan? WeÕre spose to go out and eat, he better not be late!"  
Meanwhile, Horo ran so much that he wouldn't be surprised if his head  
shot up in the air, like if you shake a soda bottle too hard and the cap pops   
off......... Lovely image.  
" Better .......... run faster ..........or Pillica will .... kill me...!" Horohoro managed   
to say while his breath came out in short, hard gasps.  
  
~BACK AT THE EN~  
I wonder what Horohoro would say if I........ I........  
Just at the thought of telling Horohoro what she felt made her blush like   
two tomatoes and a half.  
(Tsuya: In norma words: It made her blush ALOT.)   
" Tamao, can you go get some stuff for lunch." Anna said as she handed  
her a shopping list.   
" Yes Anna samma." She took the list and started to go out of the house.  
"Tamao ....." Then Anna thought about what she going to say.  
" Yes? " Tamao said in a clueless matter.  
"Never mind." And Anna went back to watch TV. Tamao continued to go   
back to the store.  
Let me see..... curry mix, potatoes, carrots, chicken, onions, green tea,   
osenbe ........... A copy of Ringo Urami Uta?  
She turned the corner and just missed Horohoro running as fast as his  
legs could carry him or else Pillica would make him run around the block  
50 more times. When he came to a park he saw a girl with dark blue   
sholder length hair. He recognize her and waved, then he ran over.   
  
Tamao was walking home breathing heavily. Of course anyone would if   
they were caring 4 shopping bags. She turned another corner and  
started to walk threw the park. She didn't get far though, cuz what she saw  
made her stop dead in her tracks. Her eyes were blank and started to fill  
with tears. Struggling down a cry, she ran as fast as she could.   
  
Anna was watching TV and eating osenbe.  
(Tsuya: If she's not watching Tv she's probably dead.)   
Right when she was going to turn the channel the door bursted open and  
Tamao came running in. Anna noticed that she was crying.   
"Tamao, what happened?" Anna said as she stood up.   
Tamao remained silent and put the groceries on the table and ran up   
stairs. Anna could here her run into her room and slam the door. Anna   
hesitated, but ran over to her room.   
"Tamao, what happened!?" she yelled as she opened her door.   
"I....... I........ I don't know." Tamao replied between sobs.  
The girl she saw Horohoro with might not have been going out with him.  
They might just be friends, but Horohoro samma never looks that happy   
around me. His smile was so natural with her. He never smiles that way  
with me. His smiles looked almost ...... forced.   
Tamao's tears fell to the floor like bombs. Anna stood there, not knowing  
what to do.   
  
(Nami: End of chapter 3!)  
(Kitsune: Poor Tamao, she doesn't know that the girl is just .....)  
(Zeyuna: *Hits Kitsu over the head* Don't spoil it for everyone!)  
(Tsuya: Pleaserevieweveryoneokay!?)  
(Tyger: Sorry everyone, she had some sugar.) 


End file.
